fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivain
Located far to the north of Thedas and sharing only a single border with another nation, Rivain is a land culturally and philisophically seperate to the rest of the human nations. A land focussed on peace and concerned with preserving its ancient traditions and culture, Rivain is a country where the normal expectations of humanity are just af often flouted as followed. "Nowhere in my travels, not in the heart of the Imperium nor the streets of Orzammar, have I felt so much an outsider as in Rivain." ''- Brother Genitivi on Rivain'' Geography Much like it's neighbouring Antiva, the Rivaini peninsula enjoys a warm north-eatern climate temepred by its extensive coastlines. With the defining Ventosa mountain belt running from north to south across the country, most of the Rivaini cities and settlements are built along the coast, turning the country into an important trade center ... and a major base of operations for smugglers and pirates. Cities and Major Settlements *Dairsmuid - Capital *Kont-Aar - the only Qunari settlement on mainland Thedas *Ayesleigh *Llomerryn *Seere *Arsaana Regions *The Ventosa mountains *The Island of Llomerryn History *'992 TE: '''The Rivaini participate in the Battle of the Silent Plains against the darkspawn in the sourthen reaches of Tevinter. The Archdemon Dumat is destroyed and the darkspawn forces routed. *'1050-1120 TE: 'The Rivaini rebel in ana ttempt to split off from the Tevinter Imperium. They are supported by the eastern cities of the Free Marches. Tevinter launches campaigns to stop the rebellion, but is forced to finally abandon the east after several losses that culminated in the disatrous Battle of Temerin in 117 TE. *'1126 TE: 'The Kingdom of Rivan is offically founded and recognised by the other nations of Thedas. *'5:12 Exalted: 'Rivain is devestated by the darkspawn following the awakening of the Archdemon Andoral. *'5:24 Exalted: 'Rivain is freed from the darkspawn during the battle at the city of Ayesleigh, where the Grey Warden Garhael died after defeating Andoral in combat. *'6:32-42 Steel: 'The Qunari conquer Rivain, and many Rivaini are converted to the Qun. *'7:25-85 Storm: 'The New Exalted Marches repeatedly declared by both the Imperial and Orleisan Chantry's in response to the Qunari invasion take a terrible toll upon the population of Rivain. *'7:84 Storm: 'The Qunari are pushed back to the city of Kont-Aar in northern Rivain. The Llomerryn Accord is signed and peace with the Qunari is declared. *'After 7:84 Storm: '''Unable to convert the human Qunari of Rivain, the Chantry and nationalist Rivinai forces attempt a purge by sword, slaughtering conuntless unarmed people and burying them in mass graves, declaring them to be heathens. Culture and Society A country defined by the ocean, the Rivaini make for skilled sailors and traders. Many, however, choose to seek a life of exictment and plunder on the high seas, becoming pirates who terrorize the rich ports of both Rivain and Antiva. Most notably, the Raiders of the Waking Sea operate out of the city of Llomerryn. It's dark skinned humans have a peaceful relationships with the elves. The city of Llomerryn is known to have a semi-permanent Dalish encampment on its outskirts, and Rivain is perhaps the only country where elves are afforded the same rights as humans outside the Alienages. While it is still unusal to find an elf in a position of political or military power or influence, the elves of Rivian are afforded the same courtesises as the humans, and are accepted as part of society, with many elves purchasing property outside the Alienages. By a centuries old tradition, social standing in Rivain is often marked by tattoos and body piercings. The more elaborate one's decorations, the higher one's social ranks. Unlike the majority of peoples in Thedas, the Rivaini are not Andrastrians and do not believe in the Maker. Rather, they are pantheists who believe in the Natural Order, a philiosphy takes the view that nature and divinty are one in the same thing - the idea of divinty is best seen as a process of relating to the universe. Many Rivaini, especially in Kont-Aar, have also converted to the Qun, which is not contradictory to the ideas of the Natural Order. Although there are prohobitions on magic, the Rivaini often turn a blind eye to useful or benevolent magics. In particular, the Rivaini seers are revered as a matter of tradition. These local hedge witches converse with spirits and even allow themsleves to be possessed, all supposedly done for the benfit of their villages. This acceptance and reverance of magic has put the Rivaini at odds with the Chantry, whose prescence the Rivaini tolerate only in the name of peace. Politics The Kingdom of Rivain is a monarchy, represented and led by the King from his seat in the capital Dairsmuid. For the most part, however, the individual cities are allowed to manage their own devices, and as long as the taxes find their way into the royal coffers and the laws generally followed, the King sees no need to take an overly active hand in his people's lives. As a result, the cities of Rivaini tend to be led by powerful local merchants and traders, much as in the neighbouring country of Antiva. Unlike in Antiva, however, these merchant-lords often show a sense of nationalistic pride, which results in them actually being generally loyal to the King and generally working for the benfit of their city rather than themsleves. Rivain at Fortress of Glass Here at Fortress of Glass, we welcome characters of any class from Antiva, and are happy for any reasonable member plot to occur in the country. Plots in Rivain With the Battle at the Gallows making magic an issue for the Chantry yet again, the Rivinai tolerance for magic may find itself again becoming an issue. With mage and Templar readying themselves for conflict, the Rivaini will have to choose between honouring their ancient traditions and facing war with the Chantry, or letting their age old customs go in favour of peace. The Qunari still have a presence in Rivain, and many Rivaini have converted to the Qun. The Chantry has tolerated this for years, but the failed Qunari invasion of Kirkwall years ago has strained relationships even more. Should the Qunari and Chantry come to blows once more, it is Rivain that shall be the battleground, and the Rivaini would are caught in the middle. Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Category:Locations Category:Rivain